


With Me

by Banana_daiquiri



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confined Spaces, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Tight Spaces, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_daiquiri/pseuds/Banana_daiquiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Ten duck into a closet to hide.  A first time/confined spaces fic.  Very little plot.  ;)  NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

"Riiight...there. Yeah?" the Doctor whispered inches from her face.

"Yes," Rose gasped as he curved his fingers into her just so. 

His answering smile was somewhere between amused and smug, but wave after wave of pleasure was hitting her, so Rose was hardly able to take note.

The worst part of this was that before they'd had to duck into the closet to hide, he'd been fixing some wiring on a device that was meant to fry the circuitry of the alien ship's cloaking device, and he still had his glasses on. She looked into his eyes through those glasses, now, and saw his arousal rising. If she wasn't wrong, the specs were getting a little foggy.

She gasped as he eased his fingers out and then back in again and fluttered them inside her. 

"Shhhh," he soothed, contradicting himself by swirling his thumb over her clit. 

"Ohgod...." Rose bit her lip. She started fumbling with the button and zipper on his trousers. He leaned forward and crushed her mouth with his to silence her, even as he yanked the hem of her skirt up violently to get it out of his way. He tucked the edge under the band at her waist. Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor's pants and began to stroke the silky length of him. She was amazed at how hard he was.

He briefly covered her hand with his own and eagerly helped her stroke him, teasing her tongue with his own, sucking at her lips in a way that--even if he did nothing else to her in this closet--she could have had wet dreams about for months.

She gave him a particularly deft stroke, and it was his turn to gasp. 

"Quiet," she whispered against his lips, a slow, teasing smile of her own rising to the surface. 

Her smile didn't last long. He eased her hand off him and sidestepped clumsily, grabbing her around the waist. He hauled her against him and searched her eyes intensely as he reached down and fumbled, lining them up. Once he had, he rocked against her, nudging gently between her legs. He did this a couple times, testing her wetness, and then drove into her suddenly. She clutched the side of his arms and gasped, her eyes falling shut. 

He exhaled, a long, shuddery breath against her lips. He wanted to tell her again to be quiet, she knew, but he wasn't capable. Rose shifted enough to kick her knickers from around her ankles and, able to move more freely, she curled one leg around him, instantly in love with the feeling of so much of his warm skin pressed to hers. 

He slid one hand down to cup her bottom. She searched his face, but his gaze had flickered to her breasts, and she could see him wanting to go there, but if he did there was no way she would stay silent. She saw him quietly reach this decision, and then he moved in against her lips again and whispered hurriedly, "They're just outside. We have to be fast, but I need you not to scream." 

She was so turned on that she felt she couldn't breathe--damn him, even his doubt that she could hold back from screaming was...well, presumptuous, accurate, and even more of a turn-on. She nodded frantically, and without further discussion he hiked her up so she would wrap her legs around his waist. He sealed his lips over hers to swallow any sound she might make, and began fucking her smoothly but quickly against the wall. Rose bit down on his tongue, trying to stay silent as she felt herself tighten around him, feeling every inch of him. One of his hands fumbled over her side as though he couldn't quite decide where to place it; he would have touched her everywhere, if he could have.

He pulled back a bit further and slammed into her, hitting the perfect spot, and Rose squeaked involuntarily. The Doctor's free hand shot up into her hair and he pulled it lightly in warning, and stilled inside her, pinning her with his gaze. A smug little smile flickered at the corners of his mouth.

Outside the door they could hear low talking. They couldn't hear what was being said, only that the tone indicated questioning. Rose and the Doctor listened for a moment, waiting to see if they'd be discovered. One of their pursuers leaned his weight up against the closet door, and the Doctor looked at Rose in mock fear and then lightly, teasingly traced the tip of his tongue over her lips. She clenched around his shaft and thought urgently, _Oh, bugger off so I can shag him properly...I'm gonna scream, I know I am...._

Her heart was pounding in a combination of fear and excitement. She ran her hands under the back of the Doctor's shirt and dug her nails lightly into his skin. He bit her lower lip and gave a very subtle thrust.

The creatures outside moved away from the door, further down the hall, and a look flashed in the Doctor's eyes that told her to brace herself, because now was their chance, and he was going to finish this. She clutched at him harder, never taking her eyes from his face, and he began to rock into her again in a deliberate way that told her he was going for his own release as well as hers. His jaw tensed; the look in his eyes was one of determination. 

He leaned in, pressed his cheek against the side of her face, and whispered in her ear. "With me."

Rose didn't have to ask his meaning. She clung to him and squeezed him from the inside, trying to break his control. He furiously pressed another kiss to her lips and his rhythm faltered, and this telltale sign of his impending orgasm sent Rose over the edge. Her mouth fell open as her head fell back against the wall and her pleasure overwhelmed her. She gasped, just managing not to scream, and the Doctor just managed to see her through her orgasm before he tensed against her. His cock pulsed in her as he let go, giving into the tension that had been plaguing them for ages now. He trembled with the intensity, filling her until his come dripped down the insides of her thighs.

After a long moment he pushed himself away from her a little, looking disheveled and slightly out of breath, his shirt damp with sweat and more than a little wrinkled. He cocked his head to listen as he distractedly let her legs down and slid gently from her. He remained in the moment enough to find his coat and rummage in one pocket, bringing out a handkerchief for Rose. He handed it to her and she cleaned herself up quickly as he fixed his clothing, tightening and straightening his tie and then running one hand back through his hair.

Rose pulled her knickers on and fixed her skirt, smoothing it down. She went to the Doctor, who had one ear pressed to the door and his hand stretched out behind him, and slid her hand into his as he'd intended. His fingers closed around hers and squeezed softly as he cast her a mischievous sidelong glance, dropping a naughty wink that made her blush.

"Now," he said quietly, "I'm going to open this door, Rose Tyler, and when I do...we're going to run."

 

~FIN~


End file.
